


Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule

by Charly__Cookie



Series: Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Dorcas Meadows, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Marlene McKinnon, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Rabastan Lestrange, Young Regulus Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, young rodolphus lestrange
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly__Cookie/pseuds/Charly__Cookie
Summary: Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, noch bevor der Krieg ausbrach.
Series: Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843120





	Normaler Tag an einer normalen Schule

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück. So lautete doch das Muggelsprichwort, oder? Sirius war sich da nicht mehr so sicher, aber eines wusste er genau. Heute würde wirklich ein besserer Tag als gestern werden. Das hatte nicht nur damit zu tun, dass sie gestern die ZAG's in Zaubertränke ablegen mussten und nichts schlimmes passiert war, nein. Heute war Samstag und Hogsmead-Wochenende. Darauf haben sich schon alle Schüler gefreut, selbst 'Schniefelus' hatte man es ansehen können. Die Rumtreiber haben es sich vorgenommen ihn für das Wochenende in Ruhe zu lassen, da sie lieber am See sitzen wollten und für die nächste Woche nichts lernen mussten. Die nächste Prüfung wäre erst wieder am Montag, zwei Wochen später.

Beim Frühstück war bisher noch nicht sehr viel los, als die Rumtreiber eintrafen. Aber es war auch sehr früh. Sehr ungewöhnlich, dass die Bande überhaupt vor um 12 aufgestanden war. Es saßen nur wenige in der Großen Halle, ein einzelner Ravenclaw, der in einem Buch vertieft war und dabei fast seinen Kürbissaft verschüttet hätte, beim versuch etwas zu trinken; eine kleine Gruppe Hufflepuff Mädchen saß auch in der Halle und quatschte fröhlich, munter über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch. Am Tisch der Gryffendors ließ sich so eben eine kleine Truppe Erstklässler nieder. Bei den Rumtreibern war kein Wort zu hören, nur das wohlige brummen, als sich James eine Tasse Kaffee nahm und mit einem zug ausleerte. Er liebte dieses Zeug einfach, sehr zum Leidwesen Remus', da sein feines Gespür den Geruch sehr intensiv wahrnahm und es bitterer roch, als der Wolfsbanntrank schmeckte.

Hogsmead war für diese Uhrzeit sehr gut besucht. Viele gingen sonst zurück um in der Großen Halle Mittag zu essen, aber heute hatte es sich wohl jeder vorgenommen, einen Tisch bei den 'Drei Besen' zu bekommen. Die 4 Jungs konnten sich einen großen Ecktisch ergattern, wo sie mit Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes und Marlene McKinnon saßen und ein Butterbier genossen. Lily leidete sehr darunter, dass ihre Freunde und sie keinen anderen freien Tisch mehr finden konnten, und doch, sie wollte es sich nur nicht eingestehen, fand sie es gar nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. James benahm sich seines Alters entsprechend und belässtigte Lily nicht die ganze Zeit; Sirius versuchte krampfhaft keinen dummen Spruch fallen zu lassen, was den mit James passiert sei und wo er nun stecken würde; Remus führte ein angenehmes Gespräch mit Dorcas über Alte Runen und stritt sich mit ihr ab und zu mal ob die Bedeutung einer Rune nun so sei oder so; Lily und Marlene unterhielten sich angeregt darüber, ob nun Abba oder die BeeGees besser waren und Peter ... ja, Peter benahm sich wie immer und lauschte den Gesprächen der Anderen, wollte nicht in den Mittelpunkt gedrängt werden und sagte deshalb nichts. Aber alles in allem fand Lily den Mittag mit den berühmt berüchtigten Rumtreibern doch ganz angenehm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war nicht sehr viel los. Die meisten waren am See oder in Hogsmead unterwegs. In einer Sesselecke, nahe des wärmespendenden Kamins, saßen Severus, Regulus, Rabastan, Lucius, Narzissa und Bellatrix und lachten über einen Witz von Rudolphus. Es glaubten immer alle, die Slytherins wären Gefühlskalt, doch einmal dort im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, wirst du keine herzlichere Stimmung finden. Untereinander waren sie alle aufgeschlossen, vertrauten einander Geheimnisse an und konnten auch über normale Geschehnisse aus der Kindheit lachen. Die Gruppe von 7 Mann hatte sich aus der Küche ein verspätetes Mittagessen geholt, welches aus den verschiedensten Speisen bestand. Nach einer halben Stunde nahmen sich Severus und Regulus vor, eine Partie Zaubererschach zu spielen. Bellatrix und Rudolphus hatten ein angenehmes Gespräch angefangen, Rabastan hatte ein Buch entdeckt, irgendwo in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und Lucius und Narzissa warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Natürlich hatte schon jeder mitbekommen, dass die beiden aufeinander standen, doch sie waren beide zu blind um es zu bemerken.

Schneller als die Schüler in Hogwarts 'Quidditch' sagen konnten, war es wieder bereit für das Abendessen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, es wurde fröhlich und munter in jeder Ecke der Großen Halle gequatscht. Es ertönte selbst vom Lehrertisch erheiterndes Lachen und alle waren mit sich und der Welt zufrieden.

Niemand dachte an diesem Abend, dass in nicht einmal 6 Jahren viele von ihnen sich ihrem Schicksal gefügt haben. Einige werden flüchten, einige Todesser werden, andere dem Orden des Phönix' beitreten. Einige werden beim Aufwachsen ihrer Kinder nicht beteiligt sein. Hätte man es damals nur geahnt, was alles aus dieser Generation werden konnte, hätte jemand Maßnahmen ergriffen und es nicht erst dazu kommen lassen können. Doch es kümmerte keinen.

Und so kam es, dass alle nach 21 Uhr in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren und die Zeit die sie noch hatten genossen.

___________

Ein 'Und wenn sie nicht gestorben wären, dann leben sie noch Heute' wäre echt mies gewesen, wo wir doch alle wissen, dass viele von ihnen sterben werden. Aber trotzdem, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und seid nicht zu böse mit mir, das war mein erster One-Shot. Und ich habe wirklich lang daran gesessen das Ende richtig hinzubekommen.

Lasst doch einfach ein Kommentar da und ich nehme auch gerne Kritik an, damit ich es das nächste mal besser machen kann.

Love, Charly


End file.
